


Did I Won?

by tardisplier



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisplier/pseuds/tardisplier
Summary: A simple living room wrestling match with my love quickly turned as someone said, "Make me bow and break to you."





	Did I Won?

"Cmon Fischbach...is that all you got?" I said, as I threw him to the ground, pinning his arm over his head. He smirked at me with a fire in his eyes. "Not even close baby." Before I knew what was going on, my arms were being pinned behind my back and felt a knee putting pressure on it, but not enough to hurt. "Ha! I win." He wasn't gonna win that easy. "That's what you think Fischbach. I will make you bow to me." I realized how that sounded but before I could correct myself, I felt Mark's lips upon the nape of my neck. I gasped slightly as my bust writhed against the cold hardwood floor. "I hope you do." I felt him growl into my ear. My eyes shuttered closed at the thought of what that meant. I was being lifted off the floor and spun around into his strong, muscular arms. I saw a mixture of fury, passion, lust and utter most desire in his eyes, turning the soft chocolate brown into more like a dark hazel. His eyes were mesmerizing. "Make me bow and break to you." My insides immediately turned into jelly. I smirked and said, "Ok, but we play by my rules."

I saw him pondering inside his head, wondering what I could come up with. "If you win, I will clean your recording room for a week. God knows you could start your own water bottle company in there." He chuckled a bit and said, "Alright, but what do you get if you win?" I knew this answer was going to come up but I had no ideas yet. After a moment of pondering, I replied with, "You will just have to wait to see." I could see him shiver slightly and knew that it was affecting him as much as it was affecting me. We always wrestled around the house. We were besties since were kids. He'd always end up over at my house for pay-per-views. We carried on that tradition even as adults. His guy beat mine and that's what started this match for us this time. Mark never knew I had feelings for him and that was ok for now. This one went a little further than the previous play fights we had and I was curious to see how far he'd let me take it. All I knew is that I was gonna have fun either way. From the way he was acting a moment ago, my heart fluttered with the thoughts of he may had the same feelings for me. Let's just see...

"Ok Markimoo. On the mat." He smirked and I did too. Our makeshift wrestling ring consisted of a boxed in 4 section couch and an old shag carpet. "Normal rules apply. No going outside the ring and no use of outside items. It's just you and me. Got it?" He stripped off his shirt and I bit my lip. "Got it." "Damn it, you are cheating already. Knock it off." He smirked and got into his grappling position. I walked over and planted my feet in the soft carpet and grabbed his arms to start. "Ready? Start...Ding Ding Motherfucker!" 

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around and took me down to the carpet. He got on my back and pinned my arm to my back. I wasn't gonna tap and let him win this easily. I used the momentum to flip him off of me and he landed on his back. I crawled on top and part of my shirt rode up so the top of my breast was exposed. I landed on his stomach and held his wrists above his head. I looked deeply into his eyes with a growly face trying to look agressive. His face showed shock and awe as I realized why. I felt something warm, thick and hard pressed against my core. I was froze. Part of me came to life when I felt him touching me, even tho it was through multiple layers of fabric and the other wasn't sure if I should get off of him and apologize, or keep going. He laid there looking at me with pleading eyes, turning into a lustful stare and breathing heavily. 

"Mmmark, I..." I didn't know what to say. His deep voice broke the silence. "Keep going." I was shocked. "Aaare you sure?" To answer me, he ground his hard member into my core. "I'm sure. Cmon, make me bow to you." Hearing his voice say that made me flush and could feel my panties flood with wetness. I knew he could feel it through his boxers and he groaned. My hands slid from his wrists, down his arms, shoulders and across his hard chest. I leaned down and kissed one of his pecks and heard him hiss. He grabbed my hips and pushed himself further into my core. His head tilted back, giving me access to it. I sucked on the shell of his ear and slid my lips down further his neck and he grabbed my ass. That made me bite into his neck and leave a hickey, turning pink then purple. He groaned loudly and gasped, "Fuck that's hot." I continued down his neck and left little love bites across his chest and stomach until I reached his scar on his belly. I traced my fingers across it, remembering being there for him for both surgeries. Hopefully he'd never have to experience that kind of pain again. I lavished my tongue across them, showing my appreciation for him being so strong. He gasped with a high pitched squeal and grabbed onto my arms. 

He pulled me up and flipped me to the ground. "Turnabout is fair game." He grabbed onto both of my arms as he mimicked what I had done to him. I felt his breath on my ear and his tongue on the tip of my earlobe. That was a weak spot that I didn't even knew I had. I gasped and pressed my core into him and felt and heard the rumble of his growl in his chest. He licked and sucked down from my neck, onto each breast and lavished every bit. I squirmed at every rotation of his hips and tongue. He was gonna me combust soon if he didn't stop. He moved down to my bellybutton and that's when I decided that I had enough. I grabbed his wrist and flung him off of me and reached out to the couch to pull myself up and soon felt his chest against my back, pushing me against he couch. My knees brushed the carpet a bit and I got a face full of cushion. "Thinking you are getting a way that easy? I don't think so." I couldn't help me moan that escaped my lips as I heard him chuckle. 

I felt him hard against my panty covered butt, letting me know he was there. His hand trailed down to the band of my panties and slowly lifted them down off of my hips as my breath caught. His lips trailed against the skin of my back. In a flash, I felt him hot and hard against my core. He growled as he started to grind against me. "God damn baby. You are so wet." When did he take of his boxers off? I growled and pushed back onto him and we slid for a few moments, shaking breaths filled the air. I curled my leg around his and knocked him to the ground. I stammered away to the other couch and my ankle was caught by strong arms. He pulled me into him and flipped me over to face him. My heart beat fast with anticipation of what he was gonna do next. He went up to my ear slowly and I could tell he was shaking from desire. Softly he spoke. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this?" Normally, when you'd hear that it would be posessive, but the way he said it, sounded like a solemn confession from the deepest confines of his soul. He sat there for a moment and brushed the hair back from my face. After reading him I was able to finally speak. "Me too." His hand stopped and his eyes went wide and his face lit up into a smile. No other words were said when he softly leaned down and kissed me. 

His lips were like fireworks. So many feelings revolved around the moment that we were in. He lined up with my entrance as my hand went through his silky locks. He has no idea how long I have waited for any of this...especially to run my hand through his hair. I could feel him slowly sink into me as I sucked in a breath and let out moan. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in deeper. I could hear the deep moaning from him as he buried his face in my neck and started lavishing my neck with tongue and teeth. The combination of the sensations felt so good...it was a natural high. My hands drifted down to his butt to drive him on further. A fast and furious pace was led and I knew if we'd have a next time, it would be slow and passionate. This time was pure lust driven and knowing that he wanted me this badly sped me on further. He angled up slightly and hit a good spot it made me quiver. He finally got his face out of my neck, wrapped his arms around my back and sat me up with him. He grabbed my hips and slammed them down faster, crying out the heavens with is moans of pleasure. I was just fixed on his face, knowing I had been dreaming about this but even in my dreams, it didn't look this good. I had to make sure I kept this locked in my head.

Soon, I was being picked up and laid down on the couch. My feet were brought up to his shoulders as he thrusted hard and fast. I closed my eyes at the new angle, taking in all the pleasure this position had to offer. I felt his fingers gently swipe over my clit, applying pressure here and there driving me crazy. I could feel the fire building inside me as I grabbed onto his ass and pushed him on further. I was rocking into him chasing my own high because I knew he was close to his as well. He leaned down and kissed me one last time with his hands behind my head on the couch cushion and felt his thrusts get choppy..."Y/N!" I heard him yell and feeling him release inside me and seeing the pleasure on his face took me over the edge. "Mark!"

A moment later, catching our breath in a tangle of limbs, I looked over to see him with a shitass grin on his face. "What's so goddamned funny there Casanova?" I asked cheekily. He turned to me, held his ribs and said, "Did I won?" We both bellowed out a laugh. I brushed back the floof from his face and said, "I think we both won Mark. I think we both won" and leaned in for a passionate kiss. I pulled back from him and said, "I'll still clean your recording room for you too." He looked at me with confusion on his face. "Whys that?" I smiled at him and said, "I got my reward" We both grinned and I snuggled into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad account Pinktardis11.


End file.
